Untitled
by Anu of the sand
Summary: Life is great for Sam Whitwicky till the new girl moves in.Her family seems pretty normal, but whats up with her and her car?


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but I do own Jade and her family.

Anu: wow never thought I'd have a Transformers story but hey I really got into Transformers. I also do not own the book by Christopher Rice. Also if any one can think of a title for the story please help and if you do ,thank you very much.

It was your average sunny day in Los Angeles about 98 degrees outside but still cool enough to hangout at the beach or at a friends swimming pool. But that's not how 16yearold Dahlia Jade Meadowlands saw it. This was not turning out to be her awesome summer. She had been cooped up in this truck for 13 hours with her all to perky mother, quiet secluded older brother and absolutely annoying irritating younger brother.

No this was definitely not her awesome summer. She had just moved from a small town in northern California called Auburn she considered it home for the past 3 years. Since her father had been stationed there but now that her parents were getting a divorce her mother thought it was best to move about 13 hours south to L.A. The city of angels was now becoming her permanent, Hell!

Tearing her gaze away from her favorite book A Density of souls by Christopher Rice, looking out the window she noticed the nice suburban homes that looked like the Stepford wives movie. Her mother would definitely fit in here. In a week her mother would join a book club by next Sunday she would be having tea with her garden club or the mothers of the neighborhood watch, yes this neighborhood was her mothers dream come true.

As the truck started to come to a halt in front of a nice white house with a huge blue door. Jade had to admit this house was way more decent than her last. They all stepped out of the truck and stood on the front lawn looking up at the house. "It's nice isn't it" Evelyn said as she looked at the blank faces of her 3 children eagerly.

"Yeah, mom it is.", James stated quietly

"I like our old house, why couldn't we stay with dad?" Matthew the ten year old brute that had annoyed Jade for 13 hours spoke up in his nasally whiny voice

" Well, it was time for a change Matt." Evelyn replied smiling down at her youngest "Give it a chance you'll love it here, well lets go in so you kids can pick your rooms." The three kids followed there mother up the walk way and slowly inside the house.

----------------------------------------------------OoOoO------------------------------------------------------------------

For Sam Whitwicky today wasn't the best either he had just gotten his new/used Camaro and it had already died on him twice and both right in front of Mikaela. As Sam pulled up to his house cursing at his car he couldn't help but notice the new family across the street moving into their house.

The mother ,who was a middle-aged blonde gave off a very perky persona smiling the whole time as she carried boxes into the house. The next to come trudging out the door to gather more boxes was a boy about 18 with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like your average jock football player, maybe even basketball. Following close behind was a boy about 10 with blonde hair and a bit pudgy with a smile on his face, giving the idea that he had just done something extremely mischievous.

The last person to come out was a girl about the same age or same grade as Sam. She was about 5'6 black hair and emerald green eyes her face showed little emotion except for that spark of anger in her eyes, she must not be to happy about the move. The said angry girl just pushed past her little brother away from a box giving him an angry look. Yes, she was definitely angry about the move.

---------------------------------OoOoO-------------------------------------------

Anu: well that's the first chapter just about the new arrival. Please review it would help a lot. Also I need a title so anyone that might have some suggestions please tell me. Alright then that's all. Next chapter should be when Jade and Sam meet.


End file.
